Una nueva integrante para el grupo!
by Rei Ayanami-NERV
Summary: Los jovenes shamanes junto con anna y compania se van de campamento. Pero lo que uno de ellos (yoh) no sabe es q encontrara a alguien especial q entrara en sy vida!AnnaxYohx!(perdon los las faltas ortograficaaaas!) esta muy buena leanla!


Hola!! Amigos Shamanes!! Como los trata la vida?? Espero q bien jiiji ^_^ ' Bueno lo unico que les pido es que no sean demasiado duros.es mi primer fic. u_u.. Bueno esta historia se trata de una especie de triangulo amoroso, pero medio raro..(ustedes dirán -Como es eso!!_no se preocupen yo tampoco se. jiji!! Bueno , mis personajes favoritos de anime son: Rei Ayanami, Xellos, Zelgadis e Yoh Asakura!! SON GENIALES! NO?? (COMENTERIO DESCOLGADO!!! : QUE LINDO QUE ES YOH ¡!! ~///~ )  
  
Xellos: Hola amigos!! Yoh: Hola ^_^! Zelgadis: Hola. Rei: .hola..- -  
  
p.d.: SOLO ACLARO QUE LAS (" ") DEL FIC. SON PENSAMIENTOOS!!!  
  
Capitulo n* 1: Un nuevo integrante?? Naoko.Una chica diferente.  
  
Era un atardecer hermoso, Yoh y sus amigos acampaban en un bosque no muy lejano al pueblo. Horo-Horo y Len estaban apostando a quien derribaba primero un gigantesco ombu que se encontraba frente al lago (Luego de un rato de intentarlo se agotaron puesto que era imposible hacerlo)  
  
Horo-horo: Es obvio que el que estuvo a punto de derribarlo fui yo.(dijo con una voz presumida)  
  
Len: Callate inútil tu no podrias derribar ni aquella palmera!!(le grito señalando una palmera seca y toda caida )  
  
Horo-horo: Repite eso!!!  
  
Len: que tu no podrias.  
  
(horo-horo se abalanzo sobre len tapandole la boca con el punio)  
  
horo-horo: AAARRGGGG!!!!!(grito de dolor sobandose la mano) QUE TE PASA!! POR QUE ME MUERDES!!??~  
  
Yoh: "nunca imagine que anna me quitara los audifonos." ToT tengo que terminar de cortar el pasto..solo asi me los devolvera.  
  
(a pesar de que estaban de campamento anna no dejaba de dar ordenes)  
  
Anna: yoh!! !Manta!!  
  
Manta e Yoh :Si anna??  
  
Anna: en donde esta la lenia que les mande a cortar.  
  
(Yoh y Manta se miraron asustados buscando una respuesta en sus ojos)  
  
Yoh: Emm..este.annita.yo..  
  
Manta: l-lo que sucedió fue que..  
  
(Manta e Yoh se encontraban cortando lenia , cuando vieron que los demas se alejaban.)  
  
Manta: oigaaaan!!! ¿a donde vaaan?????  
  
Todos: a caminar!!  
  
Manta: espernme!!! Vamos Yoh.  
  
Yoh: si.!^_^'  
  
Anna: no! Yoh, tu te quedas cortando lenia para la noche! !!!  
  
Yoh y Manta: O_O ¡!  
  
Manta: (con cara de decepcion)..n-nos vemos amigo Yoh.u_u  
  
(Manta corre hacia los demas para no quedarse atrás)  
  
Yoh:"ni modo , no tengo otra opcion.." Me gustaria que Anna fuera un poco mas dulce conmigo.(dijo en voz baja)"pero supongo que es imposible!!" _  
  
-Buenos dias amig.-dijo yoh interrumpiéndose a si mismo al ver que los demas no se encontraban en la mesa de desayuno como de siempre- O_O ! -Manta..Anita.alguien..."¿en donde estan todos?"-  
  
Yoh recorrio toda la casa buscando a los demas, pero fue en vano nadie se encontraba alli. Yoh estaba solo, y en lo unico que pensaba era en donde se habria metido todos.  
  
-Slieron a dar una vuelta yoh.-dijo una voz fria ya conocida.  
  
El joven shaman se sobresalto. Luego se volteo para encontrar a Naoko sentada en la mesa tomando silenciosamente una taza de te. Yoh se le quedo mirando por un buen rato dandose cuenta de a quien veia, pero la joven no respondio a su mirada, ella seguia con la vista en su taza.  
  
Yoh: ah. ho-hola naoko..! que estas haciendo aquí??  
  
Naoko: Disculpa por entrar asi, pero en la casa no habia nadie mas, y creo que este s el momento mas apropiado para hablarte. u u  
  
Yoh: No.no me molesta que hayas entrado, solo me sorprendio un poco. Pero ¿hablarme? ¿de que?  
  
Naoko: (la chica dejo dejo la taza sobre la mesa mirando a yoh) ¿que no lo recuerdas? Tienes un duelo pendiente conmigo Asakura.  
  
Yoh: mh?? A si...ehh.pero...es que.yo.  
  
Naoko: (interrumpiendolo) ¿No te basto con la demostración de ayer? (dijo mirandolo fijamente con sus dorados ojos)  
  
(yoh comenzaba a inquietarse. Se estaba desesperando, no queria lastimarla y mucho menos luchar contra ella, pero no podia hacer nada. Tenia que ceder.)  
  
yoh (con la mirada hacia el suelo): .De acuerdo.  
  
Naoko: De acuerdo, sigueme.  
  
Yoh: - - .  
  
  
  
Chocolove: Creo que ya es hora de volver.. ¿no creen? __ __ '  
  
Horo-horo: BIEN CHOCOLOVE ALFIN DICES ALGO UTIL!! Si..ademas ya comienzo a tener hambre..  
  
Len: Tu siempre tienes hambre Loro-loro.(le dijo con voz burlona)  
  
Horo-horo: COMO ME LLAMASTE CABEZA DE TIBURON?? +'  
  
Len: A QUIEN LE DIJISTE CABEZA DE TIBURON??  
  
Horo-horo: A TI CABEZA DE TIBURON!!  
  
(Len estaba a punto de golpear a Horo-horo, pero Anna se adelanto y golpeo a los dos. Ambos jóvenes quedaron en el piso con humo que salia de sus cabezas y con Manta y Tamao observando el enorme chichón que Anna les habia obsequiado)  
  
Anna: QUIEREN CALLARSE?? Volveremos a la casa para comer algo y luego los dos se pondran a trabajar.  
  
Len: ...X X  
  
Horo-horo: ..bruja..__ __..  
  
(Luego de q Anna le proporcionara otro golpe a horo se encaminaron hacia la casa)  
  
  
  
Yoh y Naoko llegaron hasta un campo completamente vacio. Lo unico que se veia era el hermoso color verde del prado.  
  
Naoko: Aquí es. Cuando quieras Asakura.  
  
Yoh seguia incomodo con la idea de pelear, pero ya no podia arrepentirse, asi que se colocaron uno a cierta distancia del otro.  
  
Naoko: no me veas como una chica, sino como tu oponente. Tu atacas primero.  
  
Yoh: ven a mi Amidamaru!!! (grito el shaman produciendo que el espiritu del samurai Amidamaru apareciera) Posecion de almas!!  
  
Esto provoco que el espiritu de Amidamaru posecionara la catana que yoh utilizaba (Haru-same)  
  
A naoko el cabello y sus prendas comenzaban a moverse suavemente como si un viento soplara desde abajo. Luego una gigante sombra negra la rodeo y sus dorados ojos brillaban como nunca antes.  
  
Yoh y Amidamaru la miraban sorprendidos puesto que no se imaginaban algo asi. La chica comenzo a acercarse lentamente a yoh con una mirada perdida, pero este no se movia de su lugar, solo la miraba sorprendido.  
  
Cuando ya se encontraban cerca uno del otro naoko extendio su brazo y coloco su mano en la frente del joven shaman. De pronto los ojos cafes del shaman se tornaron blancos. La manta negra los envolio a ambos.  
  
  
  
Len: Aguarden!! Estoy sintiendo la presencia de una pelea de espiritus. (dijo es joven chino provocando que sus compañeros se dieran vuelta hacia el)  
  
Horo-horo: yo.yo tambien la siento.(comento el ainu)  
  
Chocolove: y yo.  
  
Len, Horo y Chocolove: YOH!!!!  
  
Todos comenzaron a correr hacia el lugar de donde provenian esas presencias, y los demas los siguieron.  
  
Cuando por fin llegaron a ese lugar se encontraron con una esfera de un poder negro, pero s distinguia perfectamente a yoh y una chica desconocida alli adentro que le sostenia la frente al shaman.-YOH!!- grito Anna, pero este no la escucho. Todos estaban paralizados por ver a su amigo en aquella situación.  
  
Manta y Anna corrieron hacia esa esfera.  
  
Len tao: Esperen!! No se acerquen alli!! Podria ser peligroso.  
  
Chocolove: Anna, Manta, Len tiene razon. Solo esperemos.  
  
Anna: PERO NO PODEMOS QUEDARNOS AQUÍ VIENDO COMO YOH PIERDE FUERZAS POR ESE EXTRANIO!! TENEMOS QUE.  
  
Pero fue interrumpida por una mano que se poso sobre el hombro de la rubia.- Calma Anna, no podemos hacer nada- dijo el peliazul horo-horo.  
  
Anna: "yoh.."  
  
Yoh se encontraba en un lugar completamente blanco, no habia ni piso ni paredes, todo era blanco. El shaman comenzo a mirar para todos lados confundido.-"¿en donde estoy?"- penso.  
  
Naoko: no te preocupes yoh, estas a salvo. En tu mente.  
  
Yoh: Eh?? En mi mente? Que es lo que estas haciendo naoko! que es todo esto?  
  
Naoko: Calma..todo esta bien, solo es uno de mis ataques, pero estaras bien.  
  
Yoh: y que es lo que quieres?  
  
La imagen de la chica comenzo a acercarse a yoh.  
  
Naoko: Ven -dijo extendiendole una mano- quedate conmigo no me dejes por favor. Tengo miedo.quedate a mi lado.Unas dulces lagrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre las blancas mejillas de naoko. Yoh no se podia resistir a esa suplica, no podia permitir que sufriera asi. Logro ver el llanto de ella. El llanto que nunca se hubiera imaginado ver. El joven se acerco aun mas a la chica y la abrazo fuertemente y con una dulce sonrisa le dijo - Ya veras que todo se solucionara, yo no me movere de aquí-  
  
La chica no respondio al abrazo. Los dos cuerpos comenzaron a unirse misteriosamente formando uno solo, y en ese momento todo se flasheo con una luz blanca. Los demas que estaban afuera tambien se falsearon y se cubrieron los ojos por el efecto.  
  
CONTINUARA.  
  
Esta fue la primer parte de mi primer fic. JEJEJE ^_^ Una poco largo no? Uff mis ojos estan algo raros jijiji. ¿QUIEREN SABER COMO SIGUE??? PUES LO VAN A TENER QUE AVERIGUAR EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!! ESPERO QUE NO SEA TAN LARGOOOOOOO!! GRACIAS POR LEERLO DEJEN MENSAJES ¡! GRACIAS!!!!! Los quiere "Rei Ayanami" 


End file.
